


Boop

by aqua_arcs



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_arcs/pseuds/aqua_arcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short something I wrote after seeing a certain post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boop

"No, no no no." Was the continuous chat that fell from Ren’s lips as he made his way through the battlefield, barely taking notice of the enemies that were still around him- the other members of his team and team RWBY could take care of them. The only thing he could focus on was the fact that he had lost track of Nora for a second somewhere in the chaos, and that in that second a cut off scream of pain that shouldn’t of been familiar to him had echoed through out the bloodied forest.

It was her war hammer that he found first, the deep cracks in the sturdy metal doing nothing to help with the panic that was threatening to over come him. No, just because she didn’t have her weapon didn’t mean she was helpless. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself in a fight.  Magenta eyes quickly scanned the area, almost missing a familiar pink glove peek out from behind a nearby tree. Rushing over, his heart stopped at the sight that greeted him.

Blood, both her own and her enemies, matted her orange hair wasn’t what had made him stop. Heaven only knew how many fights they had gotten into even before getting into Beacon. No, what made him feel sick was the blood pooling out from a deep wound in Nora’s stomach staining the floor beneath her, one of her hands pressing against it in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding as weak, shuddering breaths and pained moans escaped her lips.

"Nora," The sound of his own voice breaking was enough to shake him out of his horrified surprise and get him to move. Kneeling down next to her he could feel tears threatening to fall. The wound was deep and there was no way that they would be able to get back to Beacon- or anywhere that would be able to help- in time to save her, even if he could get Ruby to take her.

Reaching out he gently moved Nora’s hand away from the wound and replaced it with both of his own. This action finally brought Nora’s focus to him, previously unfocused turquoise eyes locking onto him with the same excitement and joy they always seemed to have when Ren was around. A small frown playing on her face as he realized he was keeping up a continuous chant of ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Please stay with me.’ before a  shadow of her usual smile found it’s way to her face. Weakly, she reached up with the last of her strength and lightly tapped his nose with a blood coated hand.

"Boop."


End file.
